Rabeeder
Rabeeder (original version ) is a Haos / Subterra hybrid Bakugan. She looks like she is a little bit more Haos than Subterra. She is one of the combined light and earth world gatekeepers, along with Tricloid, her sister. They were sent by Naga to stop Dan's gang from reaching the center of Vestroia. Information Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers The upper half of Rabeeder resembles a young blue skinned woman with black hair and green eyes. Her "outfit" consisted of an orange and white 'dress', with a gold crown adorning her head. A large, golden ring extends above and behind her, decorated with feather-like ornaments in three places. In place of lower limbs, the rest of her body forms into a large, orange ball, that seems to be covered by gold that somewhat resembles a skirt. Two larger, more vicious looking arms sprout from this bottom half. Rabeeder is able to compensate for this lack of limbs with the seeming ability to levitate. Unlike many of Naga's other guardians, Rabeeder isn't shown to be as aggressive when Dan and the group first meet her. In fact, she seemed rather ditzy and almost totally harmless. She even develops a crush on Dan along with Tricloid. When they first arrived, she and Tricloid wanted to play. When the brawlers shrugged them off, they decided to force them with a race to the gate to the next world, which Dan and Drago were able to complete but Runo and Julie were unable to, since they had to slow the hybrids down. However, the Brawlers later regretted taking her so lightly when Naga's forces invaded Earth. She battles against Alice, Christopher and Klaus. In the beginning she is overtaken quite easily by Alice and Christopher, but after learning of Tricloid's defeat, she went into a berserk rage. The team were hardly able to keep her at bay until Klaus arrived. Even after Klaus's arrival, they had trouble with Rabeeder, even when Klaus changed her into an Aquos Bakugan for a short period of time. Her defeat came when Hydranoid launched a wide spread attack before he was completely petrified. Later when Tricloid appeared to meet up with their sister she calmed down and left with Tricloid, both traitors of Naga. Her demonstrated abilities include an unnamed maneuver with tendrils of light that can grab a target and draw them in (Like a Haos Marionette) and highly versatile Petrification (originally "Petrifaction") which creates large crystals that stop movement when aimed at the ground or can turn a Bakugan into crystal with a direct hit. She also has a counter-ability, that stops the effects of Gate Cards. The added abilities to teleport through light, Haos Freeze and the ability to produce copies of herself to confuse enemies (Doppelganger), give her an edge. Complementing her sister, Rabeeder is more bent towards Haos abilities and is shown using them frequently (Such as Haos Freeze and teleportation through light, whilst Tricloid moved through the ground), only relying on her Subterra abilities when needed. She also tends to use tricks and special abilities to get ahead rather than power. She is the brains of the two, with Tricloid being the brawn. Using her abilities, she was almost able to turn Alpha Hydranoid to a complete statue. Personality wise, Rabeeder is more of the 'big sister' type and frequently dotes on her 'little sister', Tricloid, who is quite precious to her. Rabeeder acts more like a teenager, showing an interest in guys and spending part of her earth invasion looking for one she liked. While she talks like a stereotypical airhead in the English dub, in the original Japanese her language is tougher and more like that of a guy. Despite this, she is considerably more mellow than most of the other hybrid Bakugan, if a little abrupt. ;Ability Cards *'Darkus Destroyer': (Haos) * Terra Crunch: (Subterra) * Petrification: The opponent can't move, but can use some abilities. * Counter Ability: Nullifies the opponents ability. * Haos Freeze: Nullifies the opponent's ability. (Haos) * Doppleganger: Rabeeder makes copies of herself. (Haos) * Enhancement: (Haos) Gallery Bakugan ep 42 4.png|Rabeeder with Dan Bakugan ep 42 3.png|Tricloid, Rabeeder and the Brawlers Bakugan ep 42 2.png|Sisters 1252281.jpg|Getting ready to race 48 11.png|Rabeeder using Doppleganger 48 10.png|Aquos Rebeeder 48 2.png|Rabeeder flying Bakugan ep 42 5.png|Rabeeder using Enhancement Category:Bakugan Category:Former Villains Category:Hybrid Bakugan Category:Doom Beings Category:Season 1 Bakugan Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Category:Characters Category:Unreleased Bakugan